Behind The Castle Walls
by aj81writing NO LONGER IN USE
Summary: AU. Fairytale-style. Outside Mystic Falls lies a castle. It is rumored to house a heartless beast. Elena Gilbert, in an attempt to save her brother, comes face to face with this beast. Can she teach him to love again?
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

_

* * *

_

_**Author's Note: **__Ok, so I'm officially crazy. Why on earth would I want to start yet another story when I already have three going, and I have writer's block? I have no excuse. Except that I'm crazy about Delena and want to use them in as many stories as possible : ) So, this is in no way an original idea. I haven't read another fanfic on here using this particular "Beauty and Beast"-concept, but I only found this site a couple of months ago, so I'm sure there are other stories like this one already out there. Some of my favorite YouTube-videos use this particular concept, and I really wanted to write my version of it. _

_Setting__: Well, as this is based on the Disney version (no copyright infringement intended), it is an AU-story set sometime in the past, like storybook-time. The language is a little bit mixed between contemporary English and old-time English. Hey, it's my story and I'll write what I want to ; )_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

BEHIND THE CASTLE WALLS

PROLOGUE

* * *

Elena Gilbert stretched out in bed, enjoying the morning sun. It was her day to sleep in. Her brother Jeremy had promised to take care of breakfast. It was just the two of them now. Their parents had died three months ago of consumption. It was a miracle that neither she nor Jeremy caught the deadly infection themselves. Half the town of Mystic Falls had fallen victim to the endemic disease. No-one had come to see them after their parents' death. They feared Elena or Jeremy carried the virus, and so they were basically shunned. As they had a large garden, there was really no need to go into town. And Elena had her books, and her writing. She would sit by her window late at night, an oil lamp her only companion, and write. Her father had been a writer, too, and he left behind a collection of books, journals, and notebooks waiting to be filled. Elena wrote to escape the harsh reality that had thrust itself upon their family. They had no living relatives and the most she could hope for was to find a wealthy man to marry who might take pity on her little brother as well. Jeremy should have learned a trade by now, but the consumption that plagued their parents had drained him of his zest for life and aspirations. His only comfort was to draw. He was a skilful artist, but who would pay him for his work?

Elena was brought out of her reveries by a sharp knock on the door. She hurriedly put on her robe, ashamed of how worn-out it was, and went to open the door. She could hear Jeremy in the kitchen. "Master Lockwood," she gasped. The young man on her doorstep was none other than the son of the largest property owner in Mystic Falls, the man whose tenants the Gilberts had been for as long as she could remember.

"Elena," he bowed gracefully, taking her hand in his and moving it to his lips. Elena quickly removed her hand from his grip, trying to not cause offense while doing so. "Please, call me Tyler."

"Very well. Good morning, Tyler," Elena said pleasantly.

"And a good morrow to you as well, my fair maiden."

"What can I do for you?"

"First, let me extend my deepest sympathies for your loss."

"Thank you."

"I would have come sooner, but my father fell ill."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"My father is fading quickly. He has asked me to assume his duties."

"I'm sorry we are behind on our rent… I have not been able to find work for myself or Jeremy, and we have not been able to sell our vegetables at the market due to the epidemic."

"Oh, do not trouble yourself with such concerns, my dear Elena. I have come to propose a solution to all your problems."

"Oh?" Elena was nonplussed. Why was Tyler Lockwood being so informal with one of his tenants?

"I have come to make you my wife," he proclaimed proudly, as if she would swoon with gratitude at the prospect. Elena did nothing of the sort. Instead, she slammed the door in his face.

Panting, Elena leaned against the sturdy old door, trying to compose herself. She had just slammed the door on Tyler Lockwood. The repercussions could be catastrophic. But the idea was ludicrous. Tyler Lockwood was a ladies' man of epic proportions. He had girls and women fawning over him during all hours of the day. What would he want with her? She was but a peasant. Why should he want her for his wife? No. She would not give herself to him. She would not.

Tyler Lockwood was furious. The audacity of the woman! He had never met anyone that defied him like she had just done. She had humiliated him! Who did she think she was? He could have her and her brother out on the streets with the snap of his fingers.

"Struck out, huh?" His manservant taunted him. If Matthew Donovan hadn't been a favorite of his mother's, Tyler would have struck him across the face.

"She is being impossible, and foolish."

"Yes, master. No woman could ever resist your charms for long."

"For once, you are correct, Matthew. I shall woo her. Once she is my wife, she shall polish my boots with her silky mane." Head held high, Tyler strode off. Shaking his head, Matt followed. He knew of Elena Gilbert. She was not one to be easily swayed.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There you go, a very short prologue. I hope you like it : ) Don't worry - Damon will appear sooner or later… in the next chapter, to be exact…_

_Trivia: __When I chose a cause of death for the Gilberts, I just picked an illness. I later looked it up on Wikipedia, and found this statement: Before the Industrial Revolution, tuberculosis may sometimes have been regarded as vampirism._


	2. I

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

BEHIND THE CASTLE WALLS

I

* * *

"Who was at the door, Elena?" Jeremy asked as his sister walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about," Elena said, avoiding. "This smells wonderful," she complimented him on the breakfast spread.

"Perhaps I shall open an inn," Jeremy joked, then groaned as he smelt the eggs burning.

"Or perhaps you shall refrain," Elena laughed.

* * *

After they had finished their breakfast, Jeremy put on a serious face. He clearly had something important on his mind. "I wish to travel to Solemn Springs. There is a master painter coming there and he is in search of an apprentice."

"Jeremy, no."

"Sister, please. You cannot bear the burden of our finances alone. If I can acquire this position, I will be able to take care of you."

"Dear brother, you needn't worry. Now that the epidemic seems to have passed, we can sell our vegetables again. And a painter's apprentice does not make a lot of money."

"Elena, I did hear your conversation with Tyler Lockwood. You cannot marry him."

"I have no intention of marrying him. I told you, we will find a way."

"But the Lockwood's are powerful. Come with me, we will leave this place and never come back."

"We cannot run from our problems. Besides, this is our home. I will not see it destroyed."

"Will you let me go to Solemn Springs?"

"Yes. But promise me you will return as soon as Thunder can carry you."

"I promise," he smiled and kissed his sister's cheek, hurrying outside to saddle Thunder.

* * *

Elena sighed and cleared the table. She hadn't been alone in the house before. How would she occupy herself without Jeremy there to annoy her like only a brother can? She put on her apron and went outside. Jeremy had already fed the pigs and the chickens, and collected the eggs, so she went into the garden. The weeds had grown overnight and Elena spent most of the day on her hands and knees, the sun beaming down on her, making her forehead glisten with sweat. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, trying not to get dirt on her face. She was just getting up and straightening out her now crooked back when she heard the sound of a man clearing his throat behind her. She swirled around only to find Tyler Lockwood standing there, a smug smile on his face.

"Can I help you?" she said, still annoyed with him from his earlier visit.

"It is _I _who am in a position to help _you_, Elena."

"I neither want nor need your assistance, Mr. Lockwood."

"Oh, why so formal, Elena? We shall be husband and wife soon."

"No, we shall not," Elena retorted.

"Let me rephrase," Tyler said, his jaw clenched. "I will have you as my wife, or you will never see your brother again."

Elena's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

"You do not have sufficient means to care for him. An orphanage is his best option."

"No! You can't do that! He's 15 years old!"

"You underestimate my family's influence, Elena."

"You're blackmailing me?" Elena was shocked. "Why do you even want me for your wife? You can have anyone."

"Precisely. I admire your fire, Elena. I want to be the man to harness its powers."

"I am sorry, but my virtue is not for sale. Nor will I be blackmailed into submission," Elena proclaimed and walked back inside, slamming the door shut.

* * *

Elena ignored the banging on the door, and finally it stopped. That night, she took one of her father's journals with her to bed to keep her company. She was about to turn down the light when her eyes fell upon the oddest sentence.

_The man __spoke like a madman, his story was unbelievable. He said there lives a man, nay, a monster, in the castle outside Mystic Falls. A monster whose teeth are sharp as razors and eyes red as blood. He claimed he encountered this monster and only escaped by chance. _

Creepy. Elena shuddered and pulled the covers over her. It was the night before the full moon, and the cold light cast eerie shadows in her room. Perfect night to be reading about monster, Elena thought grimly.

* * *

Another day passed, with Elena working in the garden, this time undisturbed by Tyler. Perhaps he had finally gotten the message, she hoped. She was about to go inside for the evening when she heard a horse whinnying. She turned around to see Thunder trotting towards her. "Thunder!" she exclaimed, meeting the horse and stroking his blaze soothingly. "Where's Jeremy?" Thunder was a loyal and good-tempered horse, he wouldn't just leave Jeremy. "Can you take me to him?" Thunder neighed, as if he consented. Elena got a cloak and locked the door before mounting Thunder. "Show me Jeremy," she whispered in his ear. The horse whinnied again and started trotting.

It had gotten dark and Thunder was getting antsy. Elena stroked his mane and urged him on. "We have to find Jeremy," she said. They were on a trail deep in the woods, somewhere outside Mystic Falls. Elena looked up at the full moon lighting their path. The shadows among the trees were even scarier than the ones in her bedroom. And here she was exposed, vulnerable. She had no door to lock. She was utterly at the mercy of the darkness, and Thunder. A howl in the distance made her blood run cold. Wolves. She had heard of wolves, but never encountered them. She didn't much enjoy the prospect of doing so tonight. Instead, she urged Thunder on. "Jeremy," she said again. "We must find Jeremy."

Thunder took off in a gallop. Elena held on for dear life. After a few terrifying minutes, she found herself outside the gates of what looked like a gothic castle. It looked… evil. "He's here? You're sure?" she said to Thunder, who neighed. Why she was trusting a horse to lead her to her brother was beyond her comprehension, but right now she didn't care. This was her best shot. She got off Thunder, opened the rusty old gate and led him inside and over to the stables, which were empty. She didn't want to risk the wolves getting to him. Then, tentatively, she made her way to the front door, bringing down the heavy door knocker to create a sound that could wake the dead. The door creaked open. Elena took a few steps inside, looking around. The hallway was dark, but she could see a faint light coming from one of the rooms. She tiptoed over to what looked like a parlor. A fire was going in the fire place, but the room was empty. Elena strained her ears to hear something, but there was nothing. She picked up one of the candle sticks in the parlor and carried it with her, deeper into the castle. She should call out to announce her presence, of course, but she had a bad feeling about this place. She had to find Jeremy. At the end of the hallway, she found a staircase leading down to the basement. She crept down the stairs, and when she was almost at the bottom of the stairs, she heard a coughing sound.

"Jeremy!" she cried out as she ran up to one of the doors. She could see him through the iron bars, laying on the floor, weakened. She unlocked the door and pulled it open, rushing to his side. He was covered in dirt and dried blood. His blood. "Jeremy! Who did this to you?" she sobbed.

"Elena? No… you can't be here… you have to leave… he'll get you…" Jeremy's weak voice pleaded with her.

"Who? Jeremy, what happened?"

"Don't. You have to run."

"I'm not leaving you. I'm getting you out of here."

"You're not going anywhere," a voice drawled from the doorway. Elena spun around to face the man who was keeping her brother prisoner. She couldn't see his face, the shadows enveloped him completely.

"Please let my brother go," she pleaded.

"Now, why would I do such a thing?"

"He's just a boy. Please! I'll do anything!"

"Anything, you say?"

"Yes!"

"Are you willing to take his place, then?"

"Elena, no!" Jeremy cried out.

"Shh," she said soothingly, stroking his face. "If you're safe, that's all that matters to me."

"No, you don't understand. He's…"

"Silence! I am being extremely lenient here. Make your decision now or you will both stay."

"I'm staying," Elena said, determined.

"No!"

Jeremy's scream was the last thing she heard before he disappeared from her sight and the heavy door slammed shut.


	3. II

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

_

* * *

_

_**Author's Note: **__Another short chapter… so sorry, but I couldn't wait to update : ) Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

BEHIND THE CASTLE WALLS

II

* * *

Elena sobbed in the darkness. She had left the candlestick outside the door when she went in to get Jeremy, and now she couldn't see a thing. She heard footsteps approaching and braced herself. She wasn't going to let him see her cry.

"So you intend to stay down here?" the velvety voice drawled from the other side of the bars.

"I promised I'd take my brother's place. This is where I found him."

"Very well, then," he said and the footsteps became more and more distant. When she was sure he was out of earshot, Elena allowed herself to cry again. It wasn't long before he returned.

"Do you mind?" he said, annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I do not understand…"

"I can hear your crying. It's annoying."

"Well, I apologize if my distress disturbs you," Elena snapped.

He growled and the door was flung open. "Who do you think you're talking to?" he hissed as he grabbed her arm and pulled her off the floor.

"A monster who keeps prisoners!" Elena retorted. She didn't know what came over her, challenging this man. But what more could he possibly do to her? He had already taken her freedom, why not her life as well? At least Jeremy was safe.

Without another word, he let go of her arm and reeled back. No-one had ever challenged him before. He had expected her to cry, to grovel at his feet, to offer herself to him. She did none of those things. Oh, yes, she cried, but not to influence him in any way. She cried because she couldn't help it.

"When you are finished with your lamentations, you may join me in the dining hall," he said simply and walked out of the cell, leaving the door open.

Elena's head was spinning. Did he just invite her to have dinner with him? Why on earth would he do that? No. She said she would take Jeremy's place, and she always kept her word. She wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

Elena didn't know how much time passed before she heard footsteps again. Stubbornly, she folded her arms and stood with her back turned to the doorway. But the closer they got, the more obvious it became that it was not the monster approaching. It was someone else. A meek voice broke the silence. "Miss? Master Damon awaits you."

Elena turned around to see a girl, not much older than Jeremy, in a maid's attire, shyly hovering in the doorway. "Who are you?" Elena said softly.

"I'm no one, miss."

"But surely you must have a name?"

"I cannot remember it, miss. It is not important."

"I'm Elena. Did he do this to you? Take away your memories?" Elena did not know what type of monster her captor was, but she was sure he could perform magic of some sort.

"I cannot say, miss Elena. Please come upstairs. He will be very angry if you do not comply."

"Will he take out his anger on you?" Elena asked, suddenly feeling responsible for this girl's well-being.

"I cannot say, miss Elena," she replied. It appeared that was the standard answer offered.

"Very well," Elena sighed. "Take me to him."

"Master Damon asks that you take a bath before you see him."

"Oh, he does, does he? We'll see about that. Show me where he is," Elena demanded.

How dare he tell her what to do? He left her in the basement, why shouldn't she be dirty? Did he not wish to sully his eyes with her disheveled appearance? Then perhaps he shouldn't treat people like rats.

These were the things Elena fully intended on telling the beast when she encountered him. However, as she stepped into the parlor and met his piercing blue eyes, all words escaped her. She had imagined a monster, a man whose face was distorted or disfigured in some way. But the man before her was beautiful. His features were strong and clean, his raven-colored hair shiny and coiffed. And his eyes. They were the most mesmerizing orbs she had ever seen. Not to mention the fact that his body was terminally fit. But she could also see the cruelness on his sculpted lips and the coldness in his eyes. This was a man without a soul. Yes, indeed, a monster.

"I thought I told you to run her a bath," he snarled at the young maid, who immediately scurried off.

The harshness in his voice caused Elena to flinch, which only infuriated her. "I do not need a bath."

"Oh, yes, you do," he eyed her with disgust.

"I did not ask to leave the basement. I do not need to bathe to live there."

"You prefer to live in filth?"

"If the only other option is to live with you, then yes, most definitely."

He let out a low growl, and before Elena knew it, she was being dumped into a bathtub. "Get her cleaned up and properly dressed," he barked at the maid who bowed her head and curtsied.

"Yes, master."

* * *

Jeremy had not wished to leave his sister with the beast, but he was left with no choice. As the monster's eyes bore into his soul, he was compelled to return home and never come back. But he would not forget. He could not tell anyone what had transpired behind the castle walls, but he could draw. So when he returned to their empty house, he got out his sketchpad and charcoal.

* * *

"How long have you been here?" Elena asked the nameless young girl who was scrubbing her back and applying scented oils to her hair.

"I cannot say, miss Elena."

"Of course you can't," Elena muttered under her breath. She sighed and let her head fall back against the cool tub, enjoying the sensation of hot water engulfing her body and the scent of roses invading her nostrils. She felt her body relax and her thoughts dissipate. But as the water cooled, the troubling thoughts resurfaced. It didn't help when the nameless girl returned with a grey frock, an apologetic look on her face.

"We will have clothes sewn up for you by the morrow. This is my finest frock, but so below your standards, I am ashamed to even offer it to you, miss."

"Do not fret. I am grateful for your generosity. But please, call me Elena. As you do not know your own name, I ask that you choose one for yourself, and I shall call you by it."

"Master Damon does not wish for me to have a name. I cannot go against his wishes, miss Elena."

"He will never know. I promise, I will not divulge our secret."

"He knows all, miss Elena. He can hear us even now."

"How?" Elena asked, her voice dropped to a whisper.

"I cannot say," the girl whispered back.

* * *

The harsh knock on the door woke Jeremy from his slumber. After spending most of the night drawing, he had finally fallen asleep at his drawing board. Drowsy, he stumbled to the door. Outside stood a very annoyed Tyler Lockwood.

"Where is your sister?" he demanded, pushing his way inside.

"I cannot say," Jeremy replied.

"What on earth do you mean you cannot say? Do you not know where your sister is?"

"I cannot say," Jeremy repeated, collecting his sketches and handing them over.

Tyler's eyes widened at the sight of the beast, but he quickly resumed his aloofness. "Drawings of a madman," he huffed. "I no longer see the orphanage as a suitable habitat for the likes of you. I shall have you committed to the sanatorium instead. Your sister may claim you there. After she has become my wife," he added before he departed, leaving a disconcerted Jeremy behind.

* * *

Damon was getting restless. He could hear them upstairs, talking. The maiden Elena, whose wits baffled him, was challenging his authority already, trying to sway his maid to turn against him. Well, he scoffed, let her try. His servants were all under compulsion and would die before they disobeyed him. However, what had him pacing the room was not her speech, but the thoughts of her in the bathtub, the water caressing her soft skin. He was filled with the desire to be the one to caress her. It puzzled him greatly. Such a human thing to feel.


	4. III

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

_

* * *

_

_**Author's Note: **__So, you may have noticed that I'm not sticking exactly to the Disney version, and the difference will definitely become more obvious as we go along. However, I'm trying to hold on to the spirit of the story, and the TVD characters. I hope you'll like my version. I noticed I messed up a bit time-wise, with Jeremy on a different timeline than Damon and Elena. Whatever, it's a fairytale, right? : ) I'll fix it later… for now, it's nighttime at the castle… Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

BEHIND THE CASTLE WALLS

III

* * *

Damon could hear Elena's footsteps on the staircase, but he would not acknowledge her presence. Instead, he remained in his seat by the fireplace, a glass of wine in his hand. He had his back turned and as he sensed her approach, he spoke, his voice cold and detached. "You are too late. Dinner has already been served."

Elena felt her stomach contract in hunger. She hadn't eaten all day. But she would not let him know of her distress. "Then I suppose I shall retire to my quarters," she said coolly and turned to leave the room.

In a flash, Damon was behind her, his hands gripping her shoulders. Elena felt a hot breath on her neck and shivered. "So you do have some sense after all?" he commented dryly. "You are wise to fear me." It wasn't just fear that had caused her to shiver, but Elena would never admit to that fact. Damon spun her around, still holding her close. He reached up and pushed a silky strand of hair behind her ear. The delicate touch of his cool fingers on her cheek made goose bumps appear all over her body.

"You are pale. I shall have the cook prepare a meal for you. In the future, I expect you to sit down to dinner with me at a time I see fit."

Still shaking, Elena was left alone. Not trusting her legs to carry her, she fumbled for a chair and sat down. Soon, a servant appeared with a tray of food. Elena's mouth watered as her eyes fell upon the succulent quails and her nose caught a whiff of newly baked bread.

Damon watched from the shadows as Elena devoured the dishes before her. He could sense her ravenous hunger, her pleasure as the flavors met her palate. After a whiff of her perfumed hair, he had been ready to feast on _her_, to devour _her._ But he refrained from indulging. His immediate needs could be satisfied with any of the servant girls in the castle, but Elena… she was a rose among weeds. A rose which would blossom under his care, whose colors would deepen with time. One day, he would pick that rose, black as his soul, and drink in its heady scent. Yes, he could picture it now. With the snap of his fingers, he beckoned one of the servant girls and she dutifully followed him upstairs.

* * *

"Miss Elena?" Nameless asked tentatively. Elena rose from her seat, having finished her meal, and smiled at the girl. "May I show you to your chambers now, miss Elena?"

"My chambers? Will I not be returning to the basement?"

"Oh, no, miss Elena. Master Damon has instructed you be given your own room."

"Has he now? Oh, very well," Elena conceded, being too tired to argue. Besides, what could Nameless do about it?

Nameless hurried up the stairs, her dark locks bouncing. "Right this way, miss Elena," she whispered. She led Elena over to a heavy door and used all her strength to push it open.

Elena gasped. The room was beautiful. A fire was going in the fireplace and along with the candles around the room, it positively glowed. A large canopy bed occupied most of the space, but there was also a vanity, mirror and bench alongside one wall, and a writing desk by the window, facing the garden outside.

"The door to your left leads to your private bath, and the door to your right to a sitting room. The next room over is Master Damon's private suite."

Elena swallowed hard. A whole castle and she and the beast were only separated by a sitting room? How convenient, she thought dryly. She thanked Nameless for her assistance and insisted she go to bed. Elena would fare well on her own.

Elena listened at the door and when she felt certain that Nameless had left, she tiptoed out into the hallway, leaving her slippers behind. Without the warmth of the fire, Elena shivered in the drafty hallway. The cotton dress did not do much to keep the cold out.

Perhaps it was unwise to wander the halls of a drafty old castle at night, but Elena Gilbert was a curious woman by design. The oil lamp she carried with her lit up the darkness surrounding her, whilst casting horrifying shadows on the walls. The sculptures and artifacts that lined the halls seemed to come alive under the flickering illumination of the flame in her hand. Elena tried to not make a sound as she roamed the halls, looking for what she did not know. Perhaps an escape route? No. She had vowed to stay and so she shall. Perhaps she was in search of someone like herself, someone who was not beyond rescue. If she could free but one of the prisoners of the beast, she would die content. True, Jeremy was already free because of her, but having met Nameless, Elena knew she could not stand idly by as great injustice afflicted her fellow man. Perhaps learning the secrets of the beast's mind control would assist her in her endeavors.

At the end of the seemingly endless corridor, Elena came upon a staircase. Casting a quick glance behind her, she took a step. The staircase was made of stone, just like the floors and walls surrounding her, thus no creaky floorboard threatened to give her away. Elena shivered, her body already chilled through from her bare feet against the cold surface, but pressed onward.

The staircase was long and winding, and Elena suspected she was in a tower. Finally, though, she came upon a door. She reached out to turn the doorknob, but was stopped by a cool hand on hers.

"What…" a voice hissed "… do you think you are doing?"

Elena's heart raced. She had been caught. What would he do to her now?

Damon smiled at the increase in Elena's heart rate. The adrenaline coursing through her body would only make her taste better. As she started to turn around, though, he quickly replaced his smile with coldness.

"I… I am sorry," she stuttered. "I was not tired and…"

"And you thought 'why not invade my host's privacy?" Damon said, cocking his head to one side.

"I…" Elena was at a loss for words. But then, as his words registered with her, she spoke, her fear giving way to her indignation. "You are neither my host nor have you any respect for the privacy of others," she spat out.

_Insufferable_. That was the word that first came to Damon as he looked at the young woman before him. _Delicious_ was the second one. "You are correct," he drawled as he ran his hand through her hair, pushing it back from her shoulders and trailed the big pulsating vein in her neck with his finger. "You are my property now, and I have no intention of respecting your privacy."

What Elena did next surprised both her and Damon. It was certainly not ladylike, nor wise given the situation, but the fury building inside Elena pushed all rational thoughts aside.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__I know, it's insanely short, and a really mean cliffhanger… but you know I love my cliffhangers ; ) I hope to update later tonight to make up for it, can't promise anything, though… Thanks for reading!_


	5. IV

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

_

* * *

_

_**Author's Note: **__I guess I'm getting predictable… you guessed right about what Elena would do… Sorry, again this is short… Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

BEHIND THE CASTLE WALLS

IV

* * *

It was a good, hard slap, with all of Elena's force behind it. Her hand against Damon's cheek made a gruesome sound that echoed between the stone walls in the staircase. The slap made his head snap to the side and when he looked back up at her, his eyes were burning.

"Do not. Under any circumstances. Try that again," he enunciated, his voice menacing. Defiant, Elena's hand shot out again. This time, Damon was not caught unaware. Instead, he caught her wrist in a painful grip, forcing her down on the stairs. Elena yelped and he let her go. "Get back to your room. We will discuss this in the morning," he said in a low, controlled voice.

Elena scrambled down the stairs and down the corridor to her room. The fire had gone out and the room was dark. Elena stumbled to the bed and crawled underneath the covers, shaking from the cold and the adrenaline.

* * *

When morning light shone through the windows, Elena refused to move. Her body felt weak and her cheeks were flushed. Perhaps my time has come at last, she sighed to herself.

"Master Damon, miss Elena has fallen ill. She will not come down," Nameless quivered, fearing her master's reaction to the news she brought him.

"Ill, you say? We will see about that," he growled and sped upstairs. He flung the heavy door open and stared angrily at the woman under the silk sheets. "When I say you are to come downstairs, you _will_ obey," he hissed, striding up to the bed. His anger left him, though, when he saw her pale forehead glistening with perspiration. Her smooth, silky hair clung to her face, damp with sweat. He gently pushed her hair away from her face, his cool fingers seeming to soothe her. She was delirious, tossing and turning. Finding himself unable to stand idly by, Damon sped downstairs and instructed Nameless and three other servant girls to strip Elena and put her in a hot bath and serve her plenty of fluids.

* * *

Damon was annoyed. Annoyed with Elena, who refused to get over her illness. Annoyed with his servants, who didn't make her well. But most of all, he was annoyed with himself for caring. Since when did he care what happened to a measly human? It had been days now, of endless pacing in the corridors, of listening to her fevered nightmares – they were all about him, for the record – and of gnawing uncertainty whether she would pull through.

"She will not eat, Master Damon," Nameless informed him as he inquired of Elena's state.

"What do you mean she will not eat?" he growled.

Nameless shrunk under his stare. "She refuses the soup, Master Damon." Nameless held out a bowl of soup for him to see. It was indeed untouched.

Damon snatched it from her. "Leave," he commanded and Nameless scurried off, leaving him alone in Elena's room. She was awake, and it seemed the fever had ceased. She should be famished. "I hear you refuse to eat," he said, walking up to her.

"What is the point?" Elena said, sounding tired and resigned.

"You will never be well without proper nourishment."

"I do not wish to be well," she stated plainly.

"What?" Damon asked, fury surging up inside him.

"My life ended the moment I stepped into this castle," she stated, void of emotions.

"That is where you are mistaken," Damon said in a low voice. "Now, be a good lass and swallow before I force it down your throat," he said and held a spoonful of soup to her lips.

Her eyes fixed on his, Elena reluctantly parted her lips and sucked the soup off the spoon, making a slurping sound. It was highly un-ladylike of her, but Elena did not care much for keeping up appearances. Not anymore.

* * *

Damon was relieved to see some color return to Elena's cheeks and the life return to her eyes. In a matter of days, she was up and walking around – never barefoot, he made sure of that.

While Elena had been bedridden, the maids had sewn up new clothes for her, and rows of dresses now hung in the closet. The finest silk, all of them. Elena had never seen such beautiful clothing before. Not even Mrs. Lockwood had been dressed as fine. Nevertheless, the was one piece of clothing that troubled her greatly. It was a garment she had never worn, and never seen worn by any respectable women. It was black – a rare and expensive color, she knew – trimmed with lace. It was a dress without sleeves, strings holding it up. Had Elena known the word, she would have referred to the item as a negligee. What respectable woman would be seen in such a garment? Not even Caroline, the barmaid whose bosom was frequently on display to Tyler Lockwood's great enjoyment, would wear such a thing. Disgusted, Elena closed the closet door and reluctantly made her way downstairs, where the beast had requested her presence. She still refused to call him Damon, which she knew to be his name from how the servants spoke of him, 'Master Damon'. He had yet to properly introduce himself, so she had no problem referring to him as 'the beast'.

Elena did not know how much time had passed since she first arrived at the castle, the days had blurred together during her illness and subsequent convalescence. Sighing, she paused before entering the dining hall, straightened her hair and smoothed out her bronze-shaded dress. The beast was already seated at the head of the table and did not rise when she entered. A servant pulled out a chair for her at the opposite end of the table. The table could easily accommodate 12 people, and so the distance between the two of them was great indeed. Not that Elena minded. The greater the distance between herself and her captor, the better.

They ate in silence and when Elena had finished her meal, the beast spoke. "Would you care for a stroll in the gardens?" The tone of his voice indicated that it was not a question, but a demand.

Resigned, Elena allowed a servant to pull out her chair and took the beast's arm without a word.

* * *

The afternoon sun hung low on the horizon and the effects of its day-long warmth emanated from the luscious greenery in the gardens. The air was bordering on humid and thick with the scent of roses. Elena could hear the buzzing of bees and the flutter of wings as doves left their dwelling places. If Elena had been here under different circumstances, perhaps she would have found the setting romantic. As it was, she feared the beast had sinister intentions for bringing her here.

"Tell me, Princess," he said, "have you fully recovered from your foolishness?"

Elena fought the urge to make a snide remark on her so-called foolishness, but could not refrain from commenting on the name he seemed to have bestowed upon her. "I am certainly not of royal birth, so why should you grant me such a title? Do you not know my name? Or perhaps this is a habit of yours – robbing your prisoners of their true identity?"

"What would you have me call you then, Princess?"

"I do not wish to be called anything by you. My given name is Elena Gilbert, but I suspect you wish to take it away from me, much like you have done to your servants."

"Does it bother you that my servants have no names?"

"It bothers me that they have no will of their own."

"So clearly the answer to my question is no," Damon concluded, a hint of amusement in his voice. Elena's puzzled expression urged him to elaborate. "You have _not_ recovered from your foolishness."

* * *

Jeremy couldn't say how many days had passed in this institution. Tyler Lockwood had made good on his promise to see to it that Jeremy was committed to the sanatorium. So now he sat by a barred window, alone with his sketchbook, drawing the same image over and over. The fanged beast with veins around his eyes. The doctors checking in on him all shook their heads at his drawings.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyler Lockwood was getting restless. He had delegated to Matthew to guard the Gilbert cottage and inform him the second Elena returned. Matthew had not reported back. Where was Elena?

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__So, about the clothing… I'm terrible at describing clothes. When I wrote about the black lacy garment in Elena's closet, I pictured a knee-length silky robe with lace around the top and thin straps, like something you would wear as a slip or nightgown. If you have a better word for it than "negligee", please let me know… I promise it will make an appearance sooner or later… Regarding Caroline, I just pictured the barmaids in the Disney version. _


	6. V

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

_

* * *

_

_**Author's Note: **__Oh, why can't I write longer chapters? Well, at least I update every day… Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

BEHIND THE CASTLE WALLS

V

* * *

"_What would you have me call you then, Princess?"_

"_I do not wish to be called anything by you. My given name is Elena Gilbert, but I suspect you wish to take it away from me, much like you have done to your servants."_

"_Does it bother you that my servants have no names?"_

"_It bothers me that they have no will of their own."_

"_So clearly the answer to my question is no," Damon concluded, a hint of amusement in his voice. Elena's puzzled expression urged him to elaborate. "You have _not_ recovered from your foolishness."_

Elena sighed. "If you insist on calling me anything, then call me Elena. But I shall never call you my master."

Damon had a different title in mind, but he bit his tongue. "My name is Damon Salvatore. You may call me Damon."

How had they come to this point, Elena wondered, exchanging pleasantries when mere days – or was it weeks? – ago he had tormented her brother and locked him in the basement? Perhaps she too was under the spell of the beast. But Elena did not feel brainwashed or empty. She felt very much alive and aware of her surroundings. And she was very much aware of the man in front of her. So much aware, in fact, that despite the balmy weather, she shivered as his lips brushed against the back of her hand. It was a perfectly normal gesture when introducing yourself, but her response to his touch was anything but normal.

"Are you not well? Do you wish to go inside? Has the fever returned?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Yes… perhaps I have over-exerted myself," Elena covered. In an instant, she was in his arms and carried into her bedroom. Elena felt slightly dizzy from the rapid movement, but most of all she was puzzled. It was not the first time she had travelled quite a distance in his arms in the span of mere seconds. What kind of beast was this man? Could he bend time to his will as well as minds?

"I will see to it that you are served your supper in the sitting room, and that you have a fire to keep you warm."

"Thank you," Elena said softly, glad to see him leave her to her thoughts. She had many things to ponder.

* * *

Elena was not left alone for long, though, as Nameless soon appeared with extra blankets and started the fire both in Elena's bedroom and in the adjacent sitting room. It was a warm early-autumn day, but the castle was cool and the fires were indeed necessary.

Elena agreed to take her supper in the sitting room and afterwards she relaxed on the divan, reading a book she found on one of the shelves in the room. Several chapters in, she realized it was a love story, and a passionate one at that. She found herself blushing and quickly put it back on the shelf and retired to her bedroom for the night.

The words she had read earlier wormed their way into her dreams, and she woke up flustered. Not from the dream itself, but from the thoughts that would not leave her mind. She got out of bed, sliding her feet into a pair of slippers and wrapping a blanket around her shoulders, and headed for the bathroom. On the dresser in the bathroom stood a pitcher and a bowl for washing one's face, and Elena splashed some water on her cheeks in an attempt to cool down.

It was still early in the night, but the moon shone through the windows. It was a full moon, just like the one when she first set out to find Jeremy. The images from that night came back to her, haunting her. Seeing Jeremy lying grimy and bloody on the dirt floor. Not being able to see the beast's face as he took her brother from her. And then… other images came to her, of the beast – no, Damon – standing so close to her, touching her ever so gently, feeding her, kissing her hand… Elena felt herself blush all over. He had been in her dreams, but it was not the beast she dreamed of, it was the man. Perhaps the man was the more dangerous of the two.

After taking a few steadying breaths, Elena returned to the bedroom. The fire had gone out and it was freezing. Elena crept under the covers but could not seem to warm up. If she did not get warm, she may become ill once more. So, not knowing how to start the fire, she went in search of Nameless. Heading towards the servants' quarters, she passed a door which was partly open. There was a warm glow coming from the room – the glow of a fire. Relieved that she would not have to walk any further to find assistance, Elena pushed the door open. She gasped at the sight. Her hand flew up to her mouth to stop her from screaming. Inside, the beast was piercing Nameless' delicate neck with his fangs. His eyes, which shot up to meet hers, were bloody and menacing. Elena fled.

* * *

She did not know how she got away before the beast captured her, but there was a black stallion in the stables she had not seen the first time she arrived with Thunder and she managed to hoist herself up on its back and dug her heels in, making it take off in a gallop. They set off through the woods. Elena tried keeping her head down, but she was battered by tree branches, slicing into her skin. Suddenly, the temperamental horse came to a halt, stopping right before the ground gave way into nothingness. There was a deep gorge right in front of them, and the horse backtracked, inching away from the edge. Elena urged it on, "Good, back up, back up…", and pulled on its mane, trying to steer it around.

Relieved that they were on solid ground, Elena exhaled. As the pounding of her heart became less intrusive in her ears, Elena could hear other sounds in the night. Owls hooting, the wind howling, ravens cawing… no, wait, there was no wind… the howling… it was that of wolves. Clearly, the stallion had heard it too, as he took off in a gallop again. This time, Elena was unprepared and she fell off the horse, landing among the leaves and pine needles.

Elena sat up quickly, looking around. Her heart was racing again. She was utterly alone. She had no idea where she was or in what direction to go. She sat, listening to the sounds of the forest. Then she heard it – the snarling. Her eyes searched fervently for the origin of that dreadful sound, and there, behind the trees, were a pair of eyes. They glowed. Then she saw another pair of eyes… and another… and another. She was surrounded. The wolves were advancing on her and she thought she might faint out of fear. But Elena Gilbert was no fainter. She was a fighter. Picking up a tree branch, she gestured for the pack to leave her alone, making stabbing movements and shouting. "Go away! Shoo!"

But the wolves were not discouraged. In fact, they did the oddest thing. They were circling her but not making any advances. It was as if they were waiting for something. Then, another wolf emerged, much larger than the others. As it slowly advanced on her, Elena thought briefly that there was something familiar about its gaze. Shaking off the feeling, she lunged out, wielding her stick. Snarling, it pounced on her, shredding her gown with its knife-like claws and digging into her flesh. Elena was sure that her last moment on this earth had come, and she closed her eyes, only to find the weight lifted off her. She opened her eyes to see the beast flinging the wolf against a tree, whilst spraying the others with what looked like a perfume bottle. They whimpered and scurried off. How peculiar, was the last thing that crossed Elena's mind before she blacked out.

* * *

Elena was not out for long before she came to, finding herself in a bedroom she had not seen before. She was no longer wearing her shredded nightgown. Instead, she found herself in the black slip she had both admired and feared where it hung in her closet. Her arms and legs were bandaged, and she felt clean. She looked around in bewilderment. How did she get here? Where was _here_? And, more importantly, who had undressed, cleaned and dressed her?

Elena recoiled when _he_ entered the room. Her back hit the headboard and she winced in pain. He walked up to the bed slowly; as if he worried he would frighten her if he advanced to fast.

"I had the maids wash you. I apologize if you are uncomfortable in the nightgown, but the other one was torn and I asked you be dressed in this so your wounds would be easily accessible."

"Wh- why would they need to be accessible?" Elena stuttered, fear building inside her.

"If we leave them as they are, you run the risk of infection. I can heal them for you."

"H-how?" Elena breathed.

"You know what I am. You saw that for yourself tonight."

"I- I do not know for certain. It's quite impossible."

"No, Princess, it is quite possible. And true. I _am_ a vampire, and as such I have special… gifts. One of them being I can clean and heal wounds. Will you allow me to do that?"

"I- I am afraid to."

"I give you my word, Elena. I will not harm you. Will you trust me?"

Elena pondered her options for a moment, then slowly nodded her head.

Damon sat down beside her, stroking her face. She had a gash across her cheek which had already dried. He leaned in and licked it clean, first making the blood flow again, then closing the cut. Elena gasped at the sensation of his silky smooth tongue lapping her cheek, her hands unconsciously gripping the silky sheets in an attempt to stay still.

Noticing the effect he had on her, and the effect her reaction was having on _him_, Damon pulled back. "Perhaps this was unwise," he said in a low voice, averting his eyes.

Elena caught her breath and was able to calm herself. "No," she said, much to her own surprise, "I trust you."

His eyes found hers again. They were not bloody, nor icy blue, but dark with something Elena could not put a word on. It frightened her and made her heart sing all at once. Then they focused on her right leg, which looked like a mummy's. Carefully, he unwrapped the bandaged, revealing a deep gash running from her shin to somewhere on her upper thigh, which was concealed by the knee-length negligee. As his tongue moved from her shin and upwards, Elena started trembling. A soft moan escaped her lips as he reached the end of the gash. Damon looked up at her with hooded eyes and Elena unconsciously licked her lips. Then he suddenly stood up.

"We will take care of your other wounds tomorrow," he said quickly, heading for the door.

Elena wanted to call out to him, to beg him to stay, but propriety had a stronghold on her and she bit her tongue. What she had felt when he was tending to her wounds was indescribable. It must have been the dream she had had earlier that was playing tricks on her mind. That and the adrenaline of coming face to face with a pack of wolves. Elena had abandoned all decorum when he touched her, and she felt terribly ashamed. Yet, a part of her did not seem to care.

* * *

What was he doing? Why was he allowing himself to grow so attached to this girl, this human? She had run from him tonight, he should have left her to the wolves. Instead, he went after her, after gathering his supply of wolfsbane. He had seen enough full moons in his days to know it would be unwise to go into the woods without it. And just now, he had wanted her. It wasn't about the blood, even though he enjoyed the taste of her, it was about _her_. And she had wanted him. He had seen it in her eyes, heard it in her breathing and her moan… oh, that moan… even recalling it now made him feel like he was losing his mind. But she was weak now, grateful to him for saving her. She would not feel the same way in the morning. Damon ran a hand through his hair, sighing. It would take several bottles of wine to calm him down tonight.

* * *

Tyler Lockwood returned to his house at the break of dawn, dusting off his naked body and hurrying inside before any of the servants could see him. So Jeremy had not gone mad, after all. Elena was with a beast. A strong one at that. Tyler stretched his back, sore from the fight. Jeremy knew where the beast lived, where Elena was. He would find them.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Just as a side note, I am deathly afraid of wolves. They freak me out like no other animal. I blame the terrible horror movies I watched when I was a kid (shudders). I close my eyes and cover my ears when there are wolves on TV (except on TVD, those are actually beautiful). Thus, this chapter was torturous to write, as I increased my stress level by…. well, whatever a stress level increases by. Hope you enjoyed it!_


	7. VI

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Still short chapters, and now I can't even say I update every day… I suck! Sorry… my depression seems to have kicked in again and it's making me apathetic. _

* * *

BEHIND THE CASTLE WALLS

VI

* * *

Elena's eyes fluttered open as she felt the warmth of the morning sun on her face. She stirred and winced in pain as she felt how sore her body was. In an instant, the events of last night came rushing back to her. She experienced it all over again – the shock, the terror, the…. Oh, no. Elena felt herself blushing. The thoughts she had had, the sensations she had experienced… highly improper, all of it. Would she ever be able to look him in the eyes again?

Elena didn't have time to ponder for long, as the door to the bedroom opened and _he_ entered. Elena instinctively pulled the covers up to her chin. "Mr. Salvatore," she gasped, "what are you doing here?"

"First of all, it's 'Damon'. Second of all, you are in my chambers." His voice sounded amused, a little taunting, even.

Elena's eyes darted around the room, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. She was in fact _not_ in her own canopy bed. This was a sturdy four-poster bed with silk sheets, large enough to fit several people. Why on earth one would wish to place more than two people in a bed was beyond her comprehension, though. It was clearly a display of excessive wealth. "Why… why am _I_ here, then?"

It was a fair question. She would have been just as comfortable in her own room. But for some reason, Damon had wanted her close to him – even if he did not actually stay in the room while she was there. Just the thought of her between his sheets… well, he had no proper explanation to give her. Perhaps it was about him staking his claim on her. She had run from him and he had collected her, like he would any of his property. Yes, _that_ explanation would suffice, even though it was not the whole truth.

"You seem to have forgotten your pledge to me," he said dryly. "You left this place without permission. You should suffer the consequences." Elena's face went pale. She had almost forgotten the beast-part of him. "However…" he continued pensively, "I believe you learned that lesson all on your own." His eyes raked over her battered and torn form, careful to keep his countenance impassive, as if it did not pain him to see her hurt.

"I'm sorry… and I am grateful that you came to my aid, but I had good reason for leaving." Images surged up inside her and Elena felt righteous indignation take over.

"You knew I was a monster when you first agreed to take your brother's place as my captive."

"But you made me believe you were more man than monster," Elena spat out. "You deceived me!"

"When did I deceive you?"

"You never showed me your true face. You kept yourself hidden from me."

"Would you rather have come face to face with the beast in me? Would you have me drink from _you_?"

"Why else am I here but for your pleasure?" Elena bit back. "If you wanted nothing from me, you would have let me go."

"You are right, of course," Damon said, approaching the bed like a stalking beast, leaning over her so that their faces were inches apart. "You _are_ here for my pleasure," he said huskily.

Elena shivered. She had pushed him – again- and now she would have to suffer the consequences for her impetuosity.

Elena closed her eyes as his lips hovered over her neck and up to her ear, where he whispered, "But I want you to want it too." When Elena opened her eyes, he was gone.

* * *

"Miss Elena?" Nameless asked tentatively, inching the door open.

Elena looked at her, puzzled. "I saw you… last night…"

"You are not well, miss Elena?"

"Um… no… do you know what happened last night?"

"I cannot say, miss."

"I expected as much," Elena sighed.

* * *

"Good morning, Jeremy," Tyler said, looking at Jeremy through the bars in his cell at the sanatorium. Jeremy swirled around, his eyes bloodshot from many restless nights. "I have a proposition for you."

"I have no interest in making deals with you," Jeremy said coldly, returning to his sketches.

Tyler pulled open the door. "You do want what is best for your sister, no?"

"She is better when she is away from you."

"Is that so? You would rather see your sister held captive by a beast than living in a mansion with me?"

"Have you seen her?" Jeremy spun around, hope and fear mixing on his visage.

"I have," Tyler confirmed smugly.

"What did she say?"

"She screamed." Content with the panicked expression on Jeremy's face, Tyler continued. "I know you know where she is. But for some reason you cannot say. I know you are a semi-competent artist. Draw me a map."

"What will you do with a map?"

"I will bring Elena home. And the beast will burn."

* * *

"Master Damon asked I tend to your wounds, miss Elena," Nameless said, approaching the bed with a bowl of water and fresh bandages.

"Um… I thought… um…. Certainly. Thank you." Elena realized she had hoped Damon would continue his treatment of her. How could she want that after what he said to her this morning? After what he did?

"Do you know where he is?" Elena asked Nameless after she had finished bandaging Elena's arms and leg – the one that Damon had not taken care of last night.

"No, miss. Would you like me to find him?"

"No. That will not be necessary. Thank you."

When Nameless left, Elena leaned back against the pillows. It was wrong, what she felt. She should resist him. She should refuse him. But her heart was crying out for him. Soon, her voice was, too. Knowing he would hear her if he was in the castle – Nameless had told her as much the night she arrived – Elena called out, "Damon!"

* * *

Damon heard her calling. Being in the next room, he even heard her heart beat in anticipation. He could tell the nuances in her voice apart, too. There was anger, frustration, fear, but also lust in her cry for him. He would not go to her. Not yet. The wounds he had not healed were not serious; they would heal quickly on their own. When they did… He would wait for her to come to him. Her pride matched his own. He would not bend to her will.


	8. VII

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Good news… or something… I know how to end this story. It'll probably only be another chapter or two before I wrap it up! Thank you everyone who's been reading and commenting on my little story. I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have. Love ya! : ) _

_Btw, I'm so sorry this is short, but I hope to update (and finish) this story before the end of the weekend... Enjoy!_

* * *

BEHIND THE CASTLE WALLS

VII

* * *

"Damon!" Elena called out again, louder this time. Why would he not come? Perhaps because she was demanding his presence. Neither the man nor the beast was of the disposition to be dominated. He would not come when she wanted him to. Very well, Elena sighed to herself, I shall not remain in this bedchamber any longer. Determined, she pulled the covers off her bruised body and swung her legs down to meet the hardwood floor with her bare feet. When she shifted her weight, though, her legs gave out and she fell to the floor. Elena let out a shriek of pain as the floor connected with her bruises. Before she knew it, she was being lifted by strong arms and she instinctively wrapped her hands around the neck of the person carrying her. She did not need to look into those piercing blue eyes to know who was carrying her into her own bedroom and laying her down on her canopy bed.

"Thank you," she said softly as he pulled the covers over her.

"You seem intent on harming yourself, Elena," he said sternly, "I wish you to stop."

"Wish? Do you not mean 'command'?"

"I should think commanding you will merely result in the opposite effect," he said lightly.

"Would you describe me as obstinate, then?"

"Most definitely."

"And you have decided to accommodate me?"

"Your wish is my command," he said sarcastically.

"Yet you refused to grant me with your presence earlier," Elena noted.

"Am I not present?"

"Yes, but…"

"Tell me, Elena," he said smoothly, reaching out to caress her cheek where the scar was no longer visible, "why _did_ you attempt to summon me?"

Elena's heart skipped a beat and her mouth went dry. "I…"

"Tell me," he breathed into her ear.

"You promised you would tend to my wounds."

"Do they hurt?" Damon said softly, trailing his finger down her arm.

"No, not terribly."

"Yet you wished for my assistance…" Damon said seductively.

"It is simply a question of honoring one's word," Elena said, her voice trembling slightly.

"I will not have you questioning my ability to honor my word," Damon said teasingly.

"Very well, then," Elena replied.

Damon unwrapped the bandage on her left arm. There were merely a few cuts and scratches, but no wound was too small to be attended to. Elena bit her lip when his tongue touched her skin.

"Careful now," he said, looking up at her, "you would not wish to inflict additional wounds for me to heal, now would you?"

Elena did not reply, she simply bit her lip once more.

"You drive me crazy, woman," Damon said hoarsely and moved to brush his lips against hers. Elena shivered in delight. "But you are still not healed." He withdrew and moved around the bed to tend to her right arm.

* * *

"Do you have it?" Tyler said, entering Jeremy's room.

Jeremy simply nodded and held out a piece of paper, which Tyler snatched from his grip and eagerly eyed.

"And you are certain this is where the beast resides?" Tyler said, pointing to the castle drawn on the map. Jeremy simply handed him another sketch – one of the castle in great detail.

Tyler was in quite the predicament. Without a full moon, he was no match for the beast, and in his wolf form, he could not rescue Elena without risking tearing her to shreds. Only when she was carrying their first child could he be with her during a full moon without harming her, the pregnancy in itself turning her into one of his kind. Tyler lingered at the thought of Elena in his bed, but he was snapped out of his reveries by Jeremy's voice.

"When you bring her home, you will see to it that I am released from this institution?"

"As long as Elena fulfils her duties to me, I shall see to it that you lead a comfortable life – perhaps studying under one of the masters." With that, he left the sanatorium, resolved to rally the townspeople to storm the castle at nightfall.

* * *

"Damon," Elena moaned as he sucked her toes.

"Yes, Princess?"

"I… my toes do not hurt."

"Good," he said, continuing his actions.

"No… I mean…. you do not have to tend to them," she breathed.

"The maids bathed you in jasmine and lavender. I can taste it. It is delicious."

"Then… I would not wish to diminish your pleasure," Elena said softly.

"I am most pleased to hear you say so," Damon smiled.

* * *

"People of Mystic Falls," Tyler addressed the crowd that had gathered in the town hall at his command, "one of our own has fallen victim to a veritable beast."

A murmur broke out in the crowd.

"This beast has teeth like swords and eyes that burn and bleed. I have recently learned of this beast's whereabouts. For centuries he has plagued his surroundings, abducting young women to serve his own wicked purposes. But this ends tonight! He signed his death sentence when he abducted Miss Elena Gilbert from her home and scarred young Jeremy Gilbert forever. The poor soul is confined to an institution due to the horrors the beast subjected him to. However, with the appropriate care as provided by me, young Jeremy has been able to divulge the location of the beast."

Tyler was enjoying himself greatly. His righteous indignation burned like one of the torches set outside. This quest would make him a hero to this town. He would be able to act as he pleased, because he would be the town's appointed guardian from this moment on. Now he victoriously held up the map Jeremy had drawn.

"I hold in my hands a map which will lead me to the beast's fortress. I am prepared to go alone to rescue the lady in question, but I ask of you – is there anyone among you whose bravery matches my own? I implore you to join me. Together, we will annihilate the beast from our midst. Are you with me?" he shouted, earning an affirmative chant from the crowd. "There are torches outside. Grab what you can in the means of weapons, and take no prisoners."

* * *

After a feather light kiss on the lips, Damon moved away from Elena. Puzzled, she opened her eyes. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"No. Not at all. But you are not yet well, and if I continue this, I will not be able to stop."

"But…"

"Will you allow me to bring you somewhere?" he asked impulsively.

"Where to?"

"The place you sought the first night you were here."

"I deeply apologize for my curiosity. You were correct, I was intruding."

"I overreacted. But if you like, I will show you the room."

"I would very much like that," Elena smiled.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ I borrowed the werewolf-mythology from the book, where Caroline turns into a werewolf from the inside, so to speak. _


	9. VIII

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__I'm adding a little bit of my own mythology here to suit my purposes… As a reminder, this story is inspired by Beauty and the Beast, but it doesn't follow the story to a tee. Enjoy!_

* * *

BEHIND THE CASTLE WALLS

VIII

* * *

Damon gently scooped Elena up and carried her down the corridor, up the winding staircase she had once walked, her bare feet against cold stone steps. When they reached the top of the stairs, Damon reached out and turned the creaking doorknob and pushed the door open.

It was a tower room, with windows all around, letting the warmth of the sun in. Now, as the sun was setting outside, it made for a powerful view of the surrounding grounds. A fire was going in the fireplace, and Elena wondered if he had planned to take her here all along. He set her down on a chaise lounge and covered her with a throw blanket.

"This room was my mother's," he said, picking up a picture frame from the writing desk at the other end of the room. "She loved it here. She would sit and write by her desk until the sun went down. Then we'd go out hunting."

"Hunting? Wait, your mother was…"

"Just like me. Yes."

"But…"

"We were human once," he said, handing her the picture frame. A beautiful woman sitting on a chaise lounge much like the one Elena was sitting on now, with her husband standing behind her, his hand on the frame of the couch just beside her shoulder, and a little black-haired boy on the floor by his mother's feet.

"What happened?" Elena said softly, tears in her eyes from the sight of the innocent boy with the loving family.

"My mother was a very hospitable woman. After father had passed away, she frequently took in travelers that came across our estate, offering them food and board for the night. I acted foolishly when father passed. We were wealthy, and I used that wealth to travel the world and experience it fully. I tried to drown my sorrows in the taverns, but nothing would take away my pain, or my guilt of leaving my mother alone. Sure, she had her servants, but she deserved more. She deserved to have her son by her side. I was not a good man, Elena."

"You were grieving. Loss… it affects people."

"I was wrong. I let my own selfish needs go before my mother's. One night, in one of the taverns, I came across a woman. She was… different than all the others. She had this fire inside her. I would have followed her anywhere. I was spellbound by her. When she promised she could help me turn off the pain and the guilt, I swore I would do whatever she asked. She asked for my blood. I gave it to her willingly, even though I had yet to realize what she was. In the morning, she was gone. And I was dead. From that moment on, bloodlust dictated every move I made. I spent years fulfilling my needs. Until one day, when I realized I could not turn off the pain and guilt, and I went home. Unfortunately, I was too late. One of the travelers my mother had invited in had been a monster, just like Katherine – that was her name. She had been condemned to the same fate as I. She did not revel in it. She shut herself off, sent the servants home and was determined to die. She told me she had looked forward to the day she would join my father, and now all hope of that was lost. I pleaded with her, begging her not to leave me alone, and she lived for several years more."

"May I ask… if this was her favorite room…"

"How can we endure the sun, you wonder? Well, shortly after my mother was turned, she invited another wanderer into our home. An old woman. Grateful for my mother's hospitality, she gave her two rings, enchanted rings. I had not yet returned at this point, but somehow the woman knew what I had become as well. She told my mother that as long as she wore the ring, the sun would not harm her. She told her many other things, as well, and my mother wrote everything down." Damon pulled out a book out of the bookcase and handed it to Elena. A diary.

Elena took it from him, reverently opening the book to read its faded writing. "How did she…"

"Die? We were out hunting one night, and for some reason forgot the wolfsbane the old woman had left my mother with. It was a full moon, and out of the darkness came a beast such as the one who attacked you the other night. It was coming for me, but my mother shielded me with her own fragile body and it tore into her flesh before it ran off. I carried her home and up to this room. The wound healed on its own, but after a day or so it returned, festering. My mother knew what was going to happen. She told me what the old woman had said. The only cure for a bite from a werewolf is the blood of one's true love. It is believed that since vampires have no soul or beating heart, we cannot love, therefore a wolf bite is always fatal. My mother loved my father. But he was gone. Knowing what would happen, she asked me to bring her some water and when I had left, she stood by the window and tore her ring off. When I returned, all that was left of her was ashes."

Damon stood by the window, watching the moon take the place of the sun on the night sky. Elena set the book down and stood up on wobbly legs, walking over to him. "I am deeply sorry," she said softly, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder. Damon slowly turned around and Elena saw a single tear escaping his eyes. She reached up and kissed his cheek, capturing his tear on her lips.

"Elena, I…"

"Master, Master!" Nameless came running up the stairs. "They are coming! The townspeople! They have torches, Master!"

Damon's face and voice contorted into a vicious snarl. "Get down to the basement. Bring the others as well." Nameless scurried off.

"What are we going to do?" Elena whispered, panicking.

"_We_ are not going to do anything. _You_ are going to go down into the basement, where you'll be safe, and _I_ will deal with this… inconvenience."

"Inconvenience? Damon, people with torches are not an inconvenience – they are a threat. You cannot face them."

"Will you have me run like a coward?"

"No. I want you to live."

"I am already dead, Elena."

"Do not say that. You are very much alive. I see you. I feel you. Do you not see me? Feel me?" she reached out and cupped his face with her hands. Their eyes connected and Damon leaned in to kiss Elena when the glass in one of the windows shattered. Both of their eyes flew to the burning arrow now wedged in the carpet. Elena ran to the window, looking down at the man holding the crossbow.

"Elena, get back!" Damon yelled, pulling her into his arms.

"It's Tyler Lockwood. He has come for _me_. I can stop this. If I go to him, they will leave you alone."

"No! I am not letting you go."

"I will come back to you. I promise. But for now, I need you to be safe."

"Elena…" Damon said warningly.

Elena didn't listen to him, instead she called out the broken window, "Tyler, stop! He is letting me go!"

"I will come for you," Damon whispered in her ear as they embraced.

"Do not let them find you," Elena said softly before he let her go.

When Elena pushed open the door, she was met by a ghastly sight. The front yard was teeming with people in a state of frenzy. They carried torches and pitchforks and had a murderous look in their eyes.

"I am safe!" she called out to the crowd. "There is no beast!"

A murmur broke out in the crowd.

"He has bewitched her!" Tyler called out, grabbing Elena. "Do not fret, I shall help you," he said in a loud voice, more for the benefit of the townspeople than for her.

Elena wriggled out of his grasp. "I am not bewitched. And I did not ask to be rescued. Please, I beg of you, go back to your homes. There is nothing here for you."

"This place holds great treasures, seize what you wish, but leave the beast to me!" Tyler called out, ignoring the pleading woman before him.

"No!" Elena called out, but she was not heard by anyone. The crowd penetrated the heavy door and entered the castle. "Tyler, please!" she pleaded, looking into his eyes.

"Perhaps I could consider letting the beast live out his days in peace…" Tyler said, feigning hesitation, "if you do something for me."

"I will do anything you ask," Elena said quickly, petrified for Damon's well-being.

"Very well, then," Tyler said, sporting an impious grin. "We are finished here!" he called out. "The beast has escaped. Do not fret, I shall find him and end his sorry existence!" he proclaimed proudly to the crowd as they withdrew from the castle.

As he lifted Elena onto his horse, he caught her looking back at the castle walls. "Do not fear, milady, you shall never see this place again." With that, they took off in a gallop.

* * *

"Thank you for bringing me home, Mr. Lockwood," Elena said dignified as she stood on the steps to the Gilbert cottage.

"This will not be your home for much longer, miss Elena," he said plainly.

"Excuse me?"

"You will do anything I ask, no? I ask that you be my wife the day after the next full moon."

"And if I refuse?"

"Now that would be highly foolish of you. If you refuse me, I will bring you the head of the beast on a stick and your brother will never leave the institution I have committed him to."

"Jeremy's in an institution?"

"He was raving like a madman. I made sure he received the help needed. Now, if you do not comply, I will recommend he receive a lobotomy. I hear it is a very successful tool for removing one's delusions."

"My brother is not mad!"

"He is if I say he is. Have you not understood? Things are as I say they are. And I say you will be my wife." With that, he rode off, leaving Elena alone in her house, alone with her tears of despair.


	10. IX

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__This is the final chapter! Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I've loved every minute of it! Enjoy!_

* * *

BEHIND THE CASTLE WALLS

IX

* * *

It was the day before the full moon. Tyler had brought Jeremy and Elena to the Lockwood estate in preparation for the wedding. His primary reason for doing so was to keep an eye on Elena so she did not attempt to flee. He doubted she would, as he held too much over her head to even contemplate such a bold move.

His secondary reason was for her to be safe from him tonight. He had chosen their wedding day to take place on the day following the full moon so as he would have enough time to ensure she be impregnated in time for the next full moon. He could not wait to see her in wolf form. She would surely be a thing of beauty, and together they would rule the night.

Only one more night spent alone. Tyler was pleased with himself, indeed. He took a long bath and stretched his muscles in anticipation of the night's endeavors. He had a plan. He would bring the pack to the beast's doorstep and he would end him. Then Elena would forever be his, body and soul.

* * *

Elena was pacing her room. Tomorrow she would accept Tyler Lockwood as her husband. Tomorrow night she would have to submit to his desires. She shuddered at the thought. She could not bear the thought of his hands caressing her. The feel of his lips on hers. Her body and soul cried out for Damon. Would she ever be able to put him out of her mind? Tyler had been correct, in a way. She _was_ bewitched by Damon. She had seen the man behind the beast, and he was beautiful. Even more beautiful than his human guise. Oh, how she longed for his touch. How she longed for him to look into her eyes once more. Sadness weighed down her heart as she realized her dreams would never come true. She would live out her life as Tyler Lockwood's property. A knock on the door distracted her troubled mind.

"Yes?"

"May I come in?" It was Jeremy's voice.

"Of course, brother," she said and the door creaked open.

"How are you faring, dear sister?"

"Better now that you are here."

"I know the sacrifice you are making for me. I am here to tell you I cannot allow it."

"Jeremy. I have made my decision. I will not see you hurt."

"Nor will I see _you_ hurt, dear sister. I will leave this town, go somewhere where Tyler cannot find me, and you can be free."

"It is not merely your life at stake, dear brother."

"Are you protecting someone else?"

"Yes."

"Who… No! You cannot be serious! He is a monster!"

"He is no more a monster than Tyler Lockwood," Elena snapped.

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"It does not matter. What is important – what is reality – is that tomorrow I will be Mrs. Elena Lockwood."

* * *

As the sun was setting, Elena felt her body constricting. She could not breathe. She felt the need to inhale fresh air into her lungs and made her way to the stables. She saddled one of the horses and prepared to sit up when a voice from behind her made her freeze in her tracks.

"You should not be outside during a full moon. Did you learn nothing from your previous experience?"

"The moon is not yet up," Elena replied, her voice quivering, "I still have time."

"Time for what?"

"To see you one last time," she breathed, turning around slowly with a multitude of emotions on her face.

"You were coming to see me?" Damon said in a whisper.

"I promised I would."

"And I gave you my word I would come for you," he said and took another step towards her.

"You always keep your word," Elena said, taking a step towards him, her eyes fixed on his.

"I do," Damon said, closing the remaining space between them.

"I am marrying Tyler Lockwood tomorrow," Elena said, tears rising in her eyes.

"Don't," Damon whispered.

"I do not have a choice."

"There is always a choice."

"Not in this."

"Come with me. We will leave this place and never look back."

"I cannot. I have Jeremy to consider, and your home is here."

"My home is with you," Damon said softly, caressing her cheek. "I will make sure your brother remains unharmed."

"You do not understand. Tyler will murder you."

"I would like to see him try."

"No, you would not."

"He does not scare me, Elena. I will fight him for you."

"I do not wish you to fight," Elena said in a pleading voice.

"It is not in me to run, Elena. But I will. For you. _With_ you."

"I suggest you both run," a menacing voice came from behind them.

"Tyler," Elena breathed. "Please…"

"I can feel the moon. It's rising. I would estimate you have about five minutes before _you_ become the hunted," he snarled at Damon.

"What are you speaking of?" Elena frowned, stepping closer.

"Elena, don't," Damon said, pulling her back. "We need to run."

"Why?" she turned to look at him.

"Because of that," he said, pointing to Tyler who was already on the ground, transforming before their eyes. Damon did not waste any time in picking her up and speeding away into the forest.

"Damon, stop!" she cried out, getting dizzy from the rapid motion.

"I must get you to safety," he said, not slowing down.

"Jeremy – we have to get to him before Tyler does."

"I will handle it. But I need you to be safe first."

* * *

Before she knew it, they were at the gates to the castle, and Damon sat her down. She held on to the iron bars to steady herself and watched as Damon opened the gate. She was just about to move towards him when a beast came out of the darkness and pounced on her. She looked up to meet the wolf's eyes and saw his teeth bared, saliva dripping from his snarling snout. As he went for her neck, Elena braced herself for the pain, but the bite never came. Instead the wolf yelped as Damon pulled him off of her.

"Elena, get inside!" Damon yelled, his voice muffled slightly from his protruding fangs.

Elena was about to obey his command when she saw the wolf lunging for Damon, ripping into his neck. She screamed. Finding a tree branch on the ground, she lunged at the wolf, fighting him off. The wolf seemed surprised, and after a staring contest with her, he took off. Elena exhaled in relief and dragged Damon inside.

"Come on, you have to help me," she said, pleading with him to move. Elena managed to get him into the hallway and close the door behind them and she called out for help. "Nameless! Anyone! Your Master needs your assistance!"

"I let them go," Damon coughed.

"What? Why did you do that?"

"Someone once told me… it bothered them that my servants had no will of their own."

"Shh, do not speak," Elena whispered, caressing his pale skin.

"It will soon heal," Damon croaked.

"But you will fall ill again. Like your mother."

"I got you away from him. That is enough for me. Promise me you will not return."

"I promise."

"Good." Damon closed his eyes.

"No!" Elena cried out. She tried to feel his pulse or hear his heartbeat, but remembered he had none. She looked at his neck, where the bite was fading. He was healing. After several excruciating minutes of waiting, Damon opened his eyes and got to his feet.

"Shh, do not cry for me," he said softly, reaching up to wipe Elena's tears away.

"Why should I not cry?"

"Because I am not worth your tears. I was not a good man, and I became an even worse monster. I am deeply sorry for what I did to you and your brother. When morning comes, I shall greet the sun for the last time. You should leave before then."

"No. No, I am _not_ leaving you," Elena shook her head, her tears flowing in a steady stream.

"I will take a turn for the worse shortly, Elena. I wish to spare you from that sight."

"You do not have to."

"What are you saying?"

"Your mother said the blood of one's true love would cure a wolf bite, no?"

"Elena…"

"Drink from me," she implored him, a pleading look on her face.

"No." He stroked her face lovingly. "I will not hurt you."

"Damon…"

"No. You should leave," he said and sped out of sight.

"Damon!" Elena called out after him, but received no reply. She went up the stairs to his room, hoping she would find him there. Her next stop would be the tower room. But Elena did not need to look any further. Damon was indeed in his bedroom, stripped down to his undergarments and cleaning the blood off his neck.

"Let me," Elena said softly, taking the wet cloth from him and dabbing his neck and shoulder. The wound was completely healed. She kissed the skin where it had been. "If you will not drink from me, if you are insistent on giving up, then let me have tonight. Give me that much, then tell me you wish to walk away."

"Elena…"

"I beg of you…"

"No begging…" he breathed, capturing her lips with his.

* * *

After what felt like a sweet eternity later, Elena lay with Damon's arms wrapped around her. His even breathing told her he had fallen asleep. She reached out to the bedside table. She pulled out the drawer as quietly as possible and found what she was looking for. A dagger. She had seen it there when she stayed in his room.

"What are you doing?" Damon's voice mumbled as he felt her moving.

Elena took a deep breath and made a deep cut in her palm, stifling a cry of pain. Then she threw the dagger aside and turned over, holding out her hand. "Drink," she said.

"Elena… what did you do?" he looked at her in horror.

"I will not let you go," she said, determined, and put her palm to his lips.

"There is no telling this will work," he protested.

"I love you. I believe you love me too. Now drink and prove it once and for all."

Damon closed his eyes and connected his lips with her palm, drinking deep. Elena's eyes widened at the sensation, and then she saw the wound on his neck return - festering, moving, fading… it was working.

Damon looked up at her in wonder. "My true love," he smiled.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Ok, so I lied… there'll be another chapter – an epilogue. : )_


	11. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended. And also, no copyright infringement intended regarding the Beauty and the Beast… _

* * *

BEHIND THE CASTLE WALLS

EPILOGUE

* * *

Jeremy sat at his drawing board. He had just completed his first work – a children's story, fully illustrated. It was the story of Helen, a young woman of great beauty and an ever more beautiful soul, who walked into a castle where a beast resided and found the beauty in him.

Elena had granted him permission for telling her story, with the condition that he did not reveal the true nature of the beast. With Jeremy's creativity, their story had been transformed into one which would never be connected to them. He turned himself into an elderly man, Tyler into… well, Tyler, the werewolves into regular wolves and Damon into a prince cursed by a witch to live out his days as a beast until a true love's kiss set him free. It was close to the truth, in theory. As he looked at the end sentence of his story, he smiled. _And they lived happily ever after_. Yes. They did, indeed.

THE END


End file.
